mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Saeko Chiba
| birth_place = Aomori, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = seiyū | alias = Saepon | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Natsuki Kuga/Natsuki Kruger in My-HiME/''My-Otome'' Dokuro-chan in Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan | URL = | agent = Space Craft Produce }} is a prolific Japanese seiyū and singer, born on August 26, 1977 in Hachinohe, Aomori. She grew up in Tokyo, Japan, and married on her 30th birthday: August 26, 2007. She is contracted to the Space Craft Group. She is affectionately referred to by her fellow seiyū and fans as "Sae-chan". Biography Saeko Chiba took up ballet at a young age with ambitions of becoming part of Takarazuka Revue. However, having failed the entrance exam for Takarazuka Music School in her third year of middle-school she joined the a stage group for teenage girls. Having had several lead roles over the three years she spent with the troupe, Saeko was then cast in the lead voice acting role of Kotori Haruno in the Dreamcast game Kita e. Having had a taste of being a seiyū and deciding that she preferred voice acting to performing on stage, Saeko decided to pursue the career full-time. Some of her earlier roles include her seiyū debut as Tsubaki Sakura in Kare Kano, Kitsune no Akane in Angel Tales, and Elliot Chapman in Sci-Fi Harry. Saeko was famed for her long, straight, black hair and seemingly cold outward appearance which led to her being cast in various tsundere and 'cool-girl' roles. She then cut her hair short in the spring of 2005, which strangely coincided with the increasing diversity of her roles, as Saeko herself noted on the My-HiME fandisc interview. Saeko has also pursued a singing career with Yuki Kajiura, who wrote music for some of the Nanshō stage shows, writing and producing almost all her material. Her first single was Koi no Kiseki, the theme song for the PlayStation game Meguri Aishite. She has since released nine singles and two albums, along with various character song and drama CDs. She has also performed theme songs for games such as Alundra 2 and Atelier Judie. Saeko was also part of the group tiaraway with fellow Nanshō member Yuuka Nanri. Originally recording and performing as 'Saeko Chiba & Yuuka Nanri' for Memories Off 2nd, the duo released three singles and an album before breaking up on 6 March 2005. Performance Leading or important roles in bold. Anime *''Aishiteruze Baby'' (Ayumi Kubota) *''Ajimu'' (Ajimu Yasuna) *''Angel Tales'' (Kitsune no akane) *''Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales'' (Oshizu) *''Ask Dr. Rin!'' (Meirin Kanzaki) *''Best Student Council'' (Karen Saitou) *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan'' (Dokuro Mitsukai) *''Boogiepop Phantom'' (Yoko Sasaoka) *''Buzzer Beater'' (Claire) *''Captain Kuppa'' (Suika) *''Chrono Crusade'' (Azmaria Hendric) *''Code Geass'' and Code Geass R2 (Nina Einstein, Nagisa Chiba) *''Dragonaut: The Resonance'' (Widow) *''Duel Masters'' (Sayuki Manaka) *''Gravion Zwei'' (Fei Xin Liu) *''Gunparade March'' (Noeru Sugawara) *''Gun X Sword'' (Priscilla) *''Hamtaro'' (Lapis-Chan) *''Heat Guy J'' (Kyoko Milchan) *''Hell Girl'' (Yūko Murai) *''Kare Kano'' (Tsubaki Sakura) *''Kemeko Deluxe!'' (Aoi-chan) *''Ki Fighter Taerang'' (Tiful) *''Minami-ke'' (Hayami) *''My-HiME'' (Natsuki Kuga) *''My-Otome'' (Natsuki Kruger) *''Madlax'' (Chiara) *''Nagasarete Airantō'' (Ayane) *''Nana'' (Miu Shinoda) *''Nanaka 6/17'' (Chie Kazamatsuri) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (Reina) *''Noein'' (Ai Hasebe) *''Peach Girl'' (Momo Adachi) *''Platonic Chain'' (Hitomi Tanaka) *''Ray the Animation'' (Anna Takekawa) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (Ruby Toujyou) *''Rosario + Vampire capu 2'' (Ruby Toujyou) *''Rockman.EXE'' series (Jasmine) *''Shugo Chara!'' (Nadeshiko/Nagihiko Fujisaki) *''Shigofumi'' (Natsuka Kasai) *''Spice and Wolf II'' (Femi Amati) *''Spider Riders'' (Corona) *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' (Chika Itoh) *''Strike Witches'' (Mio Sakamoto (first season)) *''Tenshi no Shippo Chu!'' (Kitsune no akane) *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' (Oruha) *''Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode'' (Birdy Cephon Altera) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (Kurumi Ijuuin) *''The World of Narue'' (Hajime Yagi) *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' (Akina Nanamura, Akidora (Akidra)) *''Ultra Maniac'' (Maya Orihara) *''Utako-Shon-kun'' (Utako) *''W Wish'' (Tsubasa Ohtori) *''Zettai Karen Children'' (Mary Ford) OVA *.hack//Liminality (Yuki Aihara) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan (Dokuro-chan) *Cosplay Complex (Maria Imai) *Karas (Yoshiko Sagizaka) *Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu (Akiho Sudou) *Kikoushi-Enma (Yukihime) *King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (Benedictine) *Kujibiki Unbalance (Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad) *Sci-Fi Harry (Elliott Chapman) *Tristia of the Deep-Blue Sea (Panavia Tornado) *My-Otome Zwei (Natsuki Kruger) *Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode OVA "The Chiper" (Birdy Cephon Altera) Games *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (Aishia) *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (Linda Hanayama) *Chocolat~maid cafe curio (Kanako Akishima) *Kita he~White Illumination (Kotori Haruno) *Kita he~Photo Memories (Kotori Haruno) *Memories Off 2nd (Takano Suzuna) *My-HiME ~Unmei no Keitōju~ (Natsuki Kuga) *Tales of Hearts (Beryl Benito) *Tales of Vesperia (Nan) Dubbing *The Powerpuff Girls (additional voices) Discography Singles } ||align="center"| 1999.02.27 ||align="center"| _ |- | 2 || Carry On Everyday ||align="center"| 1999.11.20 ||align="center"| _ |- | 3 || ||align="center"| 2001.04.25 ||align="center"| _ |- | 4 || ||align="center"| 2002.08.24 ||align="center"| _ |- | 5 || ||align="center"| 2002.11.10 ||align="center"| _ |- | 6 || ||align="center"| 2003.01.22 ||align="center"| #163 |- | 7 || ||align="center"| 2003.05.21 ||align="center"| #73 |- | 8 || Winter Story ||align="center"| 2003.11.27 ||align="center"| #106 |- | 9 || ||align="center"| 2004.01.21 ||align="center"| #53 |} Character singles } ||align="center"| 2003.12.03 || Image single of Akina Nanamura from UFO Princess Valkyrie |- | 2 || ||align="center"| 2004.09.15 || Image single of Natsuki Kuga from My-HiME |- | 3 || ||align="center"| 2005.03.09 || Image single of Chika Ito from Strawberry Marshmallow |- | 4 || ||align="center"| 2008.03.26 || Image single of Ruby Tojou from Rosario + Vampire |- | 5 || ||align="center"| 2008.03.26 || Image single of Ruby Tojou from Rosario + Vampire |} Albums References External links *Official website at Space Craft * *Saeko Chiba at the Seiyuu database Category:1977 births Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Aomori Prefecture es:Saeko Chiba fr:Saeko Chiba ko:지바 사에코 id:Saeko Chiba ja:千葉紗子 pt:Saeko Chiba ru:Тиба, Саэко zh:千葉紗子